This disclosure relates to a saw blade clamping device and the operation method thereof, which pertains to the technical field of electric tools.
In a conventional electric cutting tool, a saw blade is mounted to the tool by a clamping device, and controlled and driven to move by a transmission device for a cutting operation. According to various work pieces to be cut, some electric cutting tools adopt a single saw blade to cut relative hard materials, such as wood, steel tube, and copper tube, while some electric cutting tools adopt double saw blades to cut relatively soft materials, such as sponge, foam, temperature preserving glass and fiber material. The prior mechanisms for clamping double saw blades can only clamp double saw blades, and if it is required to clamp a single saw blade, the clamping portion must be replaced, hence, the prior mechanism is not convenient for use.